


Aural Fixation

by Johannas_Motivational_Insults



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (i mean adora bottoms but not for a lack of trying), (the struggling is what makes it fun y'all), Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Clothed Sex, Ear Fetish, F/F, Top Adora (She-Ra), Top Catra (She-Ra), in which i go full furry on your asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannas_Motivational_Insults/pseuds/Johannas_Motivational_Insults
Summary: Adora exploits a particular weakness of Catra's to rouse her from her afternoon nap, and she pays dearly for it.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 573
Collections: Shera





	Aural Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo goody, another smut fic! I think of this as being in the same universe/timeline as [Satisfaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110984/chapters/50234594) (a prequel, probably) but it's way different in tone and is totally standalone. Some of the same themes are explored in the background but this fic mostly just exists because I was struck by the thought that Adora nibbles on Catra's ears to get her hot and I felt the need to... ahem... explore that concept further.
> 
> I usually do dual POV for Catradora but this time I played with alternating singular POV, for your reference.
> 
> Also, this isn’t a Christmas fic but, uh… Merry Christmas? This is my gift to you all. :D
> 
> (This might get a second chapter later, subscribe if you want to be alerted)

Is this how Adora dies? With her heart a melted puddle on her living room floor? It’s not how she expected to go, being raised a soldier and all, but it’s a pleasant surprise. What better way is there to leave this mortal plane?

Catra is so _fucking_ cute.

There she is, the love of Adora’s life, sprawled on her side across some couch cushions laid on the floor, basking in the afternoon sunbeam cutting across the room. Her claws flex in the blanket pinned beneath her, her tail giving the occasional little swish in her sleep. As Adora tiptoes across the carpet she hears Catra’s soft snoring, then a quiet little ‘mrrrp’ as she shifts, rubbing her cheek on the soft blanket before her ear flicks and she settles, her quiet wheezing filling the room once again.

Adora’s chest swells with affection. She loves this girl so much. Catra can be damn annoying sometimes, but even her quirks are endearing. And it helps that she’s cute.

Slowly creeping closer, Adora considers her approach. She could spoon Catra, but then she’d be stealing the sunbeam and end up with one very grumpy cat on her hands. Instead she eases herself down facing Catra, balancing on the edge of the cushions just to be close to her.

Catra shifts again in response to the cushions sinking, flopping flat on her back. Resisting the urge to tickle her belly, a one way ticket to the morgue, Adora reaches out and scratches under her chin instead. Catra stirs slightly in response, chin tipping up the tiniest bit and exposing her neck. Adora sighs happily, fingers tracing over the pretty features of Catra’s face before moving up to rub and scratch the top of her head.

A wheezing groan leaks out of Catra’s throat and she bats Adora’s hand away. “Mmph… Dora… sleeping.”

Adora grins wickedly. Usually it’s Catra crawling all over her and demanding attention when she’s busy. Revenge is so very sweet.

Leaning in with a devious smirk, Adora nibbles the edge of Catra’s right ear. Catra whimpers and blindly swats at her face. It’s a weak blow, one that Adora easily dodges before coming back to mouth at the tip. The ear flicks away automatically while Catra emits a sleepy grumble. Undeterred, Adora gently grasps the ear in her fist and closes her mouth around it, dragging her teeth along its sensitive flesh until they slip off the edge. Catra gasps, her body going rigid.

A visceral growl is all the warning Adora gets before she’s on her back, pinned to the cushions. Catra glares down at her in a way that might be more intimidating if her eyelids weren’t still drooping. “You really asked for this, you stupid human.”

“I sure did.” Adora grins triumphantly, the prideful expression only breaking so she can swipe some thin wisps of fur from her tongue with the back of her hand.

Catra huffs and surges down into a kiss, fisting the front of Adora’s shirt. Her movements are still sloppy with drowsiness, but Adora’s hand on her jaw encourages her to continue. After several moments she kisses her way across Adora’s cheek and to her ear. Tracing her tongue along the edge of the shell, Catra nips and drags Adora’s earlobe between her teeth. Adora gasps and she chuckles as she releases it with a pop. “See how you like it, asshole.”

“I do like it,” Adora sasses right back, though her blush speaks for itself.

Catra groans into her neck. “Just shut up, Adora.”

“Why?”

“So fucking smug,” she mutters, eyelids fluttering again but staying up long enough for her to glare at her girlfriend. “You woke me up, we’re doing this my way. No talking, just touching.”

“Mm, yes ma’am,” purrs Adora, flashing her best bedroom eyes.

Catra puts a finger to Adora’s lips. “Shush.”

She moves on to groping Adora’s breasts through her shirt, leaving a trail of nips and licks along her neck. Adora meanwhile slides her hands under Catra’s shirt, carding her fingers through the fur on her back on the way up, then digging in her blunt nails to give Catra a gentle scratch on the way down. Catra moans softly into the crook of Adora’s neck.

Catra resumes the kiss but starts to lose steam quickly, and after a moment Adora realizes the back scratches are making her sleepy again. Grinning wickedly, she stretches down to scratch the base of Catra’s tail where it meets her spine. Suddenly it sticks straight out as Catra inhales sharply, freezing on top of her. Adora keeps scratching hard and fast and Catra’s eyes scrunch shut, mouth slipping open. A whine escapes her throat before she shakes her head sharply, snapping out of it. Nabbing Adora’s wrists with a growl, she pins them above her head.

*

Now isn’t this a pretty sight to behold? Adora’s pupils are blown, her lips parted and trembling, cheeks flushed with lust. Her pulse pounds in her wrists, echoes in Catra’s ears as she glares down at this idiotic human who had the nerve to wake her from her afternoon nap. Such a violation calls for serious consequences. So Catra does exactly what Adora doesn’t want: she slows down.

Kissing Adora softer this time, she slowly grinds her body down into Adora’s, enjoying the delicious feeling of their breasts and hips pressed together. This time Adora’s the one who whimpers, and Catra grins toothily before nipping at her lip, dragging it between her teeth until it pops free. Adora’s eyes widen further. She squirms against Catra’s grip in a futile struggle, settles for pushing a thigh up to press between Catra’s legs.

A spark of pleasure makes Catra’s hips jump, a warm sensation slowly spreading through her body. She begins to rock against Adora’s leg, rubbing her thrumming clit against the firm muscle of her thigh. Her already slick underwear eases the friction, allowing her to push hard with no discomfort. Not one to take it without giving back, she pushes down her own thigh to return the favor.

In retaliation, Adora starts flexing and relaxing her thigh, apparently determined to actively pleasure Catra instead of simply letting Catra fuck herself on her. Catra allows it, but only because it feels good. So good. But she can’t let Adora take control, not when she’s so annoyed with her, so she takes both her wrists in one hand to free up the other. Adora could definitely break free at this point, Catra knows that, but she also knows from experience that Adora won’t until she’s desperate.

Taking full advantage of her now free hand, Catra trails it down Adora’s neck and over her collarbones. Returning to groping her breasts, albeit with one hand, she kisses down her body, leaving a frustrated Adora trying to reach her clit with her knee. Serves her right.

Catra nibbles at one nipple through Adora’s shirt and bra, lightly pinching and tweaking the other. Adora _moans_ , her leg ceasing all conscious movement, but a shudder runs down it and Catra gasps at the vibration. Her growl turns into a purr as she resumes nipping at Adora’s neck, her hand now sliding down and into her underwear. Her very wet underwear.

“Fuck, Adora,” Catra mumbles as she drags her fingers through the abundance of arousal. Like she could smell it, but still.

“I can feel how wet you are through two pairs of pants, Catra,” retorts Adora. “Don’t throw stones.”

“Shut the fuck up,” she hisses, but she can’t help the way her lips are turning up. Forcing them into a smirk, Catra winks before releasing Adora’s wrists in favor of clamping her hand over her mouth.

Not to be outdone, Adora works her tongue past her lips and drags it along the length of Catra’s fingers, through the crevices between them. It is… very distracting. Glaring up at Adora, she goes back to nibbling her nipples while she begins to work over her clit.

Free of their constraints, Adora’s hands slide under the front of Catra’s shirt this time, slipping under her bra with a pleased hum into Catra’s hand. Catra rolls her eyes before forcing them shut, not wanting to betray just how good that feels. Adora squeezes the soft flesh, slowly dragging her thumbs back and forth over Catra’s nipples until they are just as hard as Adora’s, straining outward and screaming for stimulation.

Growling inwardly, Catra resolves to ignore Adora’s attempts at pleasuring (and thwarting) her, focus on what’s going on between Adora’s legs. It’s so wet, so easy to slip a finger inside and pull at her walls, pressing the side of her thumb to her clit so it rubs each time she plunges in and pulls back out.

Adora fights back, of course. She pinches and rolls Catra’s nipples. Bites, licks her fingers, sucks on the pads. Catra lets her, finding power in ignoring Adora’s attempts at control and letting them be in vain. She doesn’t need to physically restrain Adora, now that she has her so in hand. Literally.

“Fuck, fuck… oh fuck, Catra,” gasps Adora, arching as Catra adds a second finger and pulls at just the right spot along her front wall.

Catra sticks a finger in that open mouth and Adora acquiesces and sucks it, dragging her lips down its length twice before sticking out her tongue to find the next one, which Catra gladly offers. Once Adora has finished with each finger, including her thumb, she rewards her by bringing that hand down to rub her clit so the other can fully focus on fucking her.

Adora continues to pant and curse, digging a heel into the back of Catra’s thigh to urge her closer. Catra’s ears stick straight up, picking up every last little sound as she drives her closer. Adora’s tiny gasps, her desperate moans, her heart thundering in her chest, the quick wet sounds of Catra’s fingers rubbing her clit and the slower ones of her plunging in and out. The sounds, Adora writhing beneath her on the edge of release, it threatens to make Catra come right alongside her.

Adora’s head tips back, her chest arching up as she comes with a shout. Shivers run through her body and Catra continues rubbing fast, only easing up when Adora collapses with a hard shudder, slumping back into the cushions. Even then she doesn’t stop entirely, teasing out the aftershocks to the soundtrack of Adora’s dazed moans.

Finally Adora recovers enough to open her eyes, which Catra meets with a saucy wink. She reaches under Adora’s shirt and wipes her hands on her stomach, coating her abs in her own arousal. Adora glares at her and pulls one hand out of Catra’s shirt, reaching down to cup her junk through her pants. Catra hums approvingly, pushing lightly against her hand in encouragement. Adora’s lip catches between her teeth and she drags her hand up to Catra’s waistband and down inside her pants.

Catra can’t hold back a sigh of relief as Adora’s dexterous fingers begin to massage her aching clit. Her hips move of their own volition, rocking against Adora’s hand as she continues to rub. Her breathing turns heavy, a few whines breaking through the broken pants. Her nipples start to harden again, demanding stimulation of their own, and Catra’s just thinking about guiding Adora’s left hand back to her breasts when Adora pulls it out of her shirt entirely, moving it to her cheek.

Catra’s expecting Adora to pull her down for a kiss, but instead she reaches back and scratches behind her ear. Catra tenses up in surprise but then relaxes as Adora continues, scritching softly and giving the occasional rub behind and under her ear. She sighs, enjoying the intimate touch, angling her head to get Adora’s nails in just the right spot. When they hit just right, Catra lets out a whimper that turns into a moan. It would be embarrassing if she wasn’t in such a state.

Moving purely on impulse at this point, Catra pulls Adora’s hand from between her legs, cleaning it with a few cursory licks before placing it behind her other ear. To make up for the loss between her legs she pushes down against Adora’s thigh, which strains upwards in reply. She cranes her neck, pushing her head harder into Adora’s hands, sighing when Adora gets the pressure and placement just right.

“Ah, fuck,” she whispers. “Yeah, right there, Adora.” Adora’s nails scrape the curve of the cartilage right at the bottom of her ears and she pushes out a shuddering breath as blood pools in the sensitive spot, making it go hot and even more sensitive. She can’t help the pitiful whimper that passes her lips. “Don’t stop.”

“So much for no talking,” teases Adora.

Catra responds with a growl, moving her hands to Adora’s throat and letting her claws dig into her neck just a little. Adora grins at the threat but at least she shuts her damn mouth. 

After several minutes of this Catra can no longer stand the teasing of broad pressure and slow movements between her legs, so she takes matters into her own hands. She can’t help the relieved but needy sound that pushes out of her lungs as her fingers begin a skilled dance that no one can replicate, not even Adora. Catra would still rather let Adora do the honors, because fuck it feels good to have Adora scratching that pesky itch, working so tirelessly to bring her pleasure and relief. But this is the next best thing. And with Adora’s fingers rubbing the tender spot where ear meets skull, scratching the bases of her ears… it’s downright heavenly.

(If only Adora had three hands. Or four, and maybe two mouths. Fuck it, three mouths. All the talking would be worth it.)

Catra’s loud purrs echo throughout the room, occasionally eclipsed by a sharper vocalization. She’s getting close, not that she was ever far to begin with after that… performance of Adora’s. This feels so good though, Catra doesn’t want it to end yet. Or ever. So she forces herself to have a little patience, slows down in an attempt to draw this pleasure out despite how fucking badly she needs to come. But then Adora’s fingers migrate higher, rubbing the floppier area near the tips of her ears between her thumbs and forefingers, and Catra feels that control slipping as her lips betray her, allowing an embarrassingly high-pitched whine.

“Awww, you like that, kitten?” croons Adora, her grin toothy and patronizing and oh so evil.

Catra wants to slap her smug fucking face, but Adora would like that too much. Instead she settles for glaring and sinking her claws slightly into the hollow of Adora’s throat, drawing only a fraction of the blood they could. Adora gasps, eyes rolling back slightly as her smile turns softer again. Leaning down, Catra growls in her ear. “Gooooood human.”

Adora shudders but Catra isn’t done with her yet. She bites down harder on her ear this time, making Adora jolt in surprise beneath her. Her moan of pain and pleasure spikes Catra’s arousal again, and suddenly anger is the last thing on her mind. She gives Adora’s hands a quick tap to remind them of their job, then resumes working between her own legs.

Catra loses her mind in the torrents of pleasure emanating from her ears and clit. She loses her breath, panting, bucking her hips against her own hand even as she rubs herself furiously. Then Adora digs her thumbnails into the ultra sensitive flesh inside of her ears, sending a jolt of sensation through her body. Adora slowly drags her nails lengthwise up toward the tips and Catra fully _screams_ , fingers flying over her pulsing clit as it releases with a heavy throb. Her moans catch in her throat, come out sounding almost like sobs as she rubs and rubs and rubs, riding wave after wave until it almost starts to hurt. It burns, it’s raw, but it feels so damn good.

Finally she flops down on her back, still heaving as she recovers. Her fingertips work gently and slowly now, drawing out the final ebbs of pleasure. As her head begins to clear, it occurs to her that that’s probably the best orgasm she’s ever had.

“Fuck, that was so hot.”

Catra blinks hard, turning her head to see Adora staring with wide eyes. “Voyeur, much?”

“You’re just the same,” parries Adora.

Catra flashes a smug little smirk before flipping over and burying her face in Adora’s shirt, nuzzling and breathing deep. Adora always smells so good when she sweats, especially during sex. There’s a slight difference in aroma based on context that most humans probably can’t pick up on. Sex sweat isn’t the same as, like, nervous sweat. Sweating from working out is a very close second, but sex sweat is her favorite, for obvious reasons.

Humming into Adora’s chest, Catra relaxes in her arms. Adora’s hands rubbing her back and gently scratching her scalp work with the post-orgasmic haze, lulling her back into drowsiness.

*

Adora can’t help chuckling when Catra starts kneading and lightly mouthing at her breasts. Sometimes these feline mannerisms are almost too cute to stand. Trailing a fingernail up and down Catra’s scalp, she remarks, “So… your inner ears, huh?”

Catra groans into her chest. “Shu’p. Got what you wanted. Nap now.”

Adora barely suppresses a laugh, grinning as she gently rubs a thumb over her girlfriend’s skull. “Okay, kitty.”

Catra harrumphs but lets it go this time, succumbing to the haze clouding her brain. In moments she’s back to gently snoring. This time the wheezing is underscored by a pleased rumble in her chest. Adora smiles, letting her hands go still and her eyes fall shut.

Gods, she loves this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Etheria must have a sun now that they’re out of Despondos so I’m calling it a sunbeam, so sue me lol.
> 
> Sorrynotsorry about the terrible pun in the title, I love me a good dad joke. :D


End file.
